Telvani Zygarde
Telvani Zygarde 'is a ruthless, freelance mercenary who gives Rico a series of side missions in IronClaw's 'Just Cause X: Global eXchange '''series.' Appearance in Just Cause X While merely in her mid-30's, Telvani has already seen conflicts around the world, starting her career at the conflict in Panau (when she was only ''seventeen years old by then), then going through the Syrian civil war, various African skirmishes, Medician revolt and finally Mexican cartels before going to Kyungastan. While the Merc girl lost her left eye along the way, she made herself quite a name for resolving "problems" of government agencies, dictators and even criminal groups, and now she's running her own show with a little private military company. She knows Rico very well, while not in private, but by the legends of the "Scorpio", a single man who had killed more people then died in some of the recent wars. Arriving at Kyungastan, she quickly set up dealings with all sides of the conflict, be it the regime, the opposition, or even the Black Hand. Therefore, she often double-crosses her "customers" for a higher bid. The only faction Telvani firmly confronts is the Russian mafia (or "Bratva"), whose bosses put a price on her head for "some shady dealings in Mexico". When she acknowledges that Rico operates in Kyungastan as well, she instantly proposes him to "make a big buck" in a series of jobs, given by various "employers" around the islands. Those are considered "high-risk", but as the girl says, "they pay a top dollar". Rico can accept or refuse the offer. In Just Cause Unity and Just Cause: Cold Blood Having reached 40, but having had the same surgery as Rico and having a new, bionic eye put in, she appears younger than she does in JCX. She has become stronger than before, and acquired a new light-based sword called Nomura. At the islands, she seems to just be there for money, but is also there to see her old friend, Rico, which surprises her with his youthfulness for his age. She hangs out on street corners and offers Rico missions which he can chose to complete, doing all of the sidemissions unlocks the Niseco Tamaba, a Bavarium shielded LAPV and also unlocks her as a companion. Her power is pretty much the same as it was in JCX, but she changed to wielding an STN T-12 Constrictor double-barrel assault rifle. She also can instantly track enemies with her new eye. SPOILER She dies at the end of Just Cause: Cold Blood Volume 1.5. ]] Powers and abilities Zygarde is extremely well fit, experienced and ferocious fighter. While still a "normal" human, she learned the ways of the ancient Ninja warriors the hard way - right on the battlefield. She's extremely fast (for a human), can somewhat "dodge" gunfire and jump at great heights. Unlike Panay's bodyguards, she uses the Assault rifle rather then a submachine gun, which makes her even deadlier in comparison. She uses the URGA Dingo as a personal transport and mobile command center. In a battle, her weapon of choice is the Haswell Gen2 Vindicator, and a monomolecular Katana called "Murasame" at close quarters. Missions given by Telvani * The Ballad of Bavarium * Pirates of the Caspian * A Helping Hand * My avenue to a jet airliner * Hell sings Trivia * Her name is a double reference to Zygarde and Telvani from Elder Scrolls series. * She gives missions for almost every faction in Just Cause X. Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Just Cause X: Global eXchange Category:Just Cause Unity Category:Just Cause: Cold Blood